


More Important than a Triple Beheading

by Accident



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femlock, Menstruation, Sherlock Takes Care Of John, its just a lot of fluff, they kind of confess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accident/pseuds/Accident
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John feels crumby on her period and Sherlock comforts her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Important than a Triple Beheading

**Author's Note:**

> My first Femlock! I wrote it a while ago and just getting around to putting it here now. I hope it's alright! Any errors are mine so if you spot one I'd appreciate it if you'd let me know! Happy reading!
> 
> This has been translated into Chinese by Lynn_D thank you!
> 
> http://lynndfromchina.lofter.com/post/30f29f_b77ce80

“John! Get dressed! Triple murder all beheaded!” Sherlock shouts as she opens John’s bedroom door. John groans in a ball on her bed. 

“Come on John! John. John?” Sherlock asks growing concerned. John grunts in response. 

“What’s the matter?” Sherlock asks. 

“Deduce it.” John mocks then whimpers in pain. Sherlock’s eyes sweep over her in an instant.

“Oh menstrual cramps. I should have seen this coming from the increased chocolate consumption and the crying at Bond movies.” Sherlock says. 

“Shut up, Sherlock.” John says and glares at her. She stands there awkwardly. 

“Go Sherlock. I am going to sit this one out for now. Just go. I’m fine.” John says and tries to give her a reassuring smile. 

“Right yes. Alright then.” She says and leaves the room.

The door to the flat closes, foot steps on the stairs, and the front door closes.  
At least she’ll be out for a bit so she won’t see me like this for any longer then she needs to. I need some meds. What? Out! Oh come on. Just roll over and it’ll feel better. Ok nope nope not better. I wonder if slamming my head into the wall would hurt less…. Probably. Maybe I can bum some meds from Mrs. Hudson. No I can’t make it down the stairs. Speaking of the stairs who’s coming up? The flat door opens. Shuffling of feet. Rustling of bags. Can’t be Sherlock. She’s at the crime scene. The foot steps sound like hers though. Could it be an intruder? Shit. Someone knocks on the door. Well an intruder wouldn’t knock.

“Come in.” John says while grasping her gun under her pillow. 

“John?” Sherlock asks. 

“Christ Sherlock! I thought there was an intruder in the flat. I could have shot you! What are you doing here? What’s in the bags?” John asks releasing the tension on the gun. 

“Calm down John or you’re going to make the cramps worse.” Sherlock says kneeling and sitting the bag on the floor my the head of John’s bed. 

“Ow ow ow. I hate when you’re right.” John says and rolls over to face her. 

“No you don’t.” She smirks. John tries to scowl but she just doesn’t have it in her. 

“What are you doing?” She asks. 

“Here take these. They’ll help.” Sherlock says and hands her some medication. John whimpers at the sight of relief to come. 

“Thanks.” She says and swallows the pills. 

“You took the last of them during that thunder storm because your shoulder was acting up.” Sherlock says rooting through another bag. 

“Oh you’re right! Why are you always right?” She asks and laughs. She immediately regrets laughing.

“I’ll be right back.” John says and gets up carefully so she doesn’t make a mess.

“You might need these.” Sherlock says and tosses her a package of pads. 

“You went to Tesco and bought me pads?” John asks. 

“You only had two left and you weren’t feeling well enough to go out and get them. Plus you’d never ask me because you don’t like to ask for help with delicate matters so I just went and got them. It’s really not a big deal as people make it.” Sherlock says. 

“Thanks, Sherlock.” John says and slips away. When John comes back Sherlock is opening a box. She’s taken off his coat, scarf, and gloves and put them on the back of John’s chair. 

“What’s that?” John asks. 

“Heating pad.” Sherlock says. Sherlock plugs it in and turns it on. She lays it down on the bed where John was laying. Sherlock motions for John to lay down and she does. 

“Ahhhh that’s nice.” John says. 

“Fancy a cuppa?” Sherlock asks and stands. 

“Tea too? I must be in heaven.” John says. Sherlock hums noncommittally and goes to make tea. A few minutes later Sherlock back with tea for John and herself. 

“I didn’t even know you knew how to make tea.” John says. 

“Every self respecting British person knows how to make tea. It’s in our genetics.” She muses. John giggles. Sherlock smiles and crouches back to the floor. 

“Biscuit?” Sherlock asks. 

“Oh lemon icings my favorite.” She says and takes the proffered pack. Sherlock smiles and stands with tea in hand. 

“Well then I guess if you don’t need anything I’ll be umm I’ll be downstairs.” She says shyly and makes her way to the door. 

“Sherlock?” John says. 

“Yes?” She says. 

“You can stay if you want. I mean that is if you don’t have anything better to do.” John says. She thinks for a moment then comes back into the room. John pats the other side of her bed. Sherlock’s eyes widen a bit for a split second. She goes over to the side of the bed. She sits her tea on the bed side table and removes her shoes. Sherlock sits gracefully on the bed and John turns to face her. 

“You have more grace in one pinky then I have in my entire body.” John says. 

“That’s not true, John. You’re quiet graceful. Well when you think no ones watching that is.”

“Really? You watch me?”

“Sometimes. If you sense eyes on you you tense up slightly. Your movements are more surgical and precise. On the other hand when you’re just going about you have more of a flow of movements.” 

“Huh who knew.”

“Me for one.”

“Shut up you git.” John giggles. 

“Feeling a bit better?”

“Yes thank you. You really didn’t have to do this you know. You had a really interesting case. The first one in days I might add.” 

“Hummm nothing can be as interesting as you, John. Plus you weren’t well so that makes me…. It makes me uncomfortable. I don’t like knowing that you’re in any kind of pain. Especially when it’s you’re own body attacking you. Pure mutiny this whole thing.” 

“Oh.” John says and let’s the realization sink in. 

“The cashier was happy with me though.” 

“Oh why’s that?” John says and opens the biscuit pack. She offers Sherlock one and she accepts. 

“I told her that the items weren’t for me but in fact for you. She was saying how lucky my girlfriend is to have such a girl like me to go and get her things of this nature. She actually suggested the heating pad.” 

“I still can’t believe you went and bought me pads. Even if I begged my past boyfriends they wouldn’t.”

“Well technically I’m not your boyfriend and I’d never make you beg. Well not unless you wanted.” Sherlock says and smirks. John can feel the tops of her ears turning red.  
“What do you mean technically?” John says and rolls on to her stomach. She turns her head to look up at Sherlock. 

“Well we live together like a couple. We eat together. We pay the bills. We have domestics. Really the only thing we don’t do is have sex.” 

“You’ve thought about this?”

“A bit.” Now is Sherlock’s turn to blush ever so slightly. 

“My my Miss Holmes I don’t ever remember see you blush so maidenly.” John muses.  
“Why Miss Watson you scandalize me. Be a darling and put me out of my misery.” Sherlock says and pretends to faint and lays down on the bed in a fake swoon. 

“Never Miss Holmes. What you call misery is my greatest happiness.” John says and smiles a sleepily smile. Sherlock hums noncommittally as John falls asleep. 

 

“No Lestrade.” Sherlock whispers into her phone.

John wakes partially sometime later. Sherlock isn’t in bed. She’s on the phone outside the door.

“I told you. Not now. Not today. Something more important has come up. Yes more important then a triple beheading. Everything’s fine. Yes I’ll review the crime scene photos later.” Sherlock hangs up and comes back in the room. She lays down and looks at John. She sweeps a lock of hair from John’s face. She hovers close and places the softest of kisses on her forehead. John slips back under sleeps siren call as Sherlock lays back down. 

 

Hours later Joan wakes being held. She’s clutching Sherlock’s shirt for dear life. Sherlock has her arm around John and her legs tangled with hers. John’s face is pressed to Sherlock’s neck. She inhales slowly. She hums and presses closer. Sherlock shifts. 

“Oh sorry this must be uncomfortable.” Sherlock says embarrassedly and ties to move. 

“No stay. I’ve never been more comfortable in my life.” John says and pulls her back. 

“Your whole life?” She asks snuggling closer which is nearly impossible. 

“Yup. I never want to move.” 

“You want to stay like this forever?” 

“Forever sounds pretty nice.”

“Forever it is then.”


End file.
